Just In Time
by A. C. Potter
Summary: James and Lily have a quick shag before Potions. Warning: smut, spanking, and foul language.


"James, we only have about twenty minutes, I really don't think we have the time to be—"

"We have time, don't worry." He said, hurrying down the corridor with her hand in his. She trailed close behind, her hair flying in every direction, and all of her books stuffed under her free arm.

Minutes prior, they had been sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, enjoying the rest of a big lunch when the tip of Lily's shoe started to wander up the seam of James's trousers. She enjoyed nonchalantly getting him hard, coyly acting like she hadn't noticed the effect it had on him. Push came to shove when she shamelessly rested her foot right between his legs. He slid his books in his bag and excused himself, as well as Lily, who followed him when he got up from his seat across from her. She followed him all the way to the entrance of the Great Hall, where he took her hand and made his way to a location he never bothered to specify to her. As they grew nearer to their destination, she realized that he was taking her up to the Head Common Room; she felt her stomach turn excitedly.

Though Lily wasn't at all partial to tardiness, something in her gut told her that she should trust James's promise that whatever was about to happen, would happen in time for her to make it to class. They approached the door, and James was one step ahead, already giving the password to allow their entrance. He climbed through the portrait hole and guided her in as well, tossing off his bag as it closed behind them. She, too, set her bag on the floor beside her. James clearly had no intentions of wasting any time whatsoever, because the second she straightened her back from bending over, he had her by the waist, pushed up against the wall. He caught her off guard which seemed to leave her breathless, and she didn't have much luck trying to catch it with James's tongue between her teeth. She cut her losses and breathed through her nose, her fingertips trailing up the sides of his jumper. He grabbed both of her wrists and turned her around, bending her over the table near the door. He pushed the wooden chair out of the way and in front of the fireplace, keeping one of his hands on her hip at the same time.

He unzipped the side of her skirt and shoved it down her legs, and pulled her knickers down as well, his free hand pushing the small of her back down against the table. She gasped when the cold temperature of the room caressed her bare bottom, but almost simultaneously, James was against her, the stiffness of his cock brushing against the back of her thigh. She sighed, and it turned into a breathy moan when his lips brushed the back of her neck. She rocked back against him, taking in the feeling of him hot and hard against her. She absolutely loved it. He reached between them and unzipped his trousers and pushed his pants out of the way, pressing himself skin-to-skin right between her legs. Whimpering in anticipation, Lily parted her legs farther, pushing herself against him more vigorously this time, hoping he'd take the hint. But James, being the stubborn man he was, wouldn't be having any of her nonsense.

He took her hips in both of his hands and slammed them down against the hardwood table, while doing the same with his hips. She moaned, a piece of hair falling in her face while she squeezed her eyes shut, her lips in a round, pink o-shape. She wouldn't have expected anything less from James. She knew that any attempts made by her to hurry the process along would be dealt with in a similar fashion to that one, so instead of protesting, she just took it, just as she assumed he'd want her to. But god, did it feel good, she thought, when he slowly pushed the head of his prick inside of her, torturing her, leaving her body desperately begging for more. She learned that he loved it when she'd beg, and despite what she had thought, no, it never really did change his mind.

He continued to slide himself inside of her as slowly as he possibly could, just to hear how bad she wanted him. She figured it was an ego thing. When she felt his thighs touch hers, she let out a sigh of relief, taking in, for a brief moment, how good it felt to be filled to the hilt with his hard, thick cock. She smiled upon realizing how filthy that thought was. James caught this and ran a hand from her back, down her side to her arse.

"Something funny, Evans?" He asked, and she could hear the smile in his own voice.

"I could ask you the same, Potter." She was surprised to find that instead of engaging in the usual banter, he let it go. She understood, for she, too, would let it go under this circumstance as well. After a few seconds that could have been mistaken for hours, he held her hips tighter and pulled back, slamming himself into her at full force. Her jaw seemed to come right off its hinges when it dropped as she moaned, her eyes wide as her mum's good china saucers.

"_Fuck_," she cursed breathlessly, only encouraged by his fast-paced thrusts. "I love it when you—"

"I know you do."

"Don't get cocky." Without warning, he cracked his hand down hard against her arse-cheek and she shrieked, completely caught off guard for the second time around. Her pale flesh burned where his hand had hit it, and she could almost feel the hot red outline of his palm. But the aggressiveness he had used with her had brought her sexual excitement to new heights.

"S-sorry," she apologised quickly, surprised at her mouth for forming the words before her brain had the chance to. He growled into her ear as he fucked her with reckless abandon, the sound of the table banging against the wall played like a broken record back-track underneath their moans.  
"Damn right, you are." His fingertips pressed into her stomach as he picked up his pace; she rocked with him, the force of their bodies meeting at the middle of every thrust was breathtaking. Her bangs stuck to her damp forehead and bright colours danced on the backs of her eyelids like water-damaged film strips, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

"James, I'm—" His other hand came up to cover her mouth, and he stuck his middle finger between her lips, her tongue instinctively jumping to curl around it. He pulled it out and pushed it between her body and the table, sliding it between the folds of her blushing cunt and rubbing her off. She nearly passed out due to the force of the orgasm that hit her seconds later, shaking violently between her lover and the cold tabletop. James grabbed a fistful of her long, princess curls, while he pounded into her, spilling himself inside of her while she clenched around him. He pulled out with a wet pop and sorted himself out, zipping up his trousers and straightening his tie. It took her an extra moment to compose herself, but when she did, she pulled her skirt up and flattened out her jumper, and combed her fingers through her hair.

"James," she started, her chest rapidly rising and falling, cheeks bright pink, "that was—"

"Just in time for Potions." He cut her off with a smirk and kissed her forehead, before leading her out of the portrait hole.


End file.
